<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奇葩顾事 by pijitailai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571087">奇葩顾事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pijitailai/pseuds/pijitailai'>pijitailai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all战, 博君一肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, NP, 修罗场</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pijitailai/pseuds/pijitailai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*all顾</p><p>*男科医生顾魏x小片儿警陈sir/拽比电竞大神季向空/傲娇少爷翟至味</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>顾魏/陈宇/翟至味/季向空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微博:泰泰乐鸡金<br/>不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾医生从走廊进来，面上还残余着跟同事打完招呼的礼貌浅笑。一进门，却连这点温度也没了，冷冰冰耷着嘴角，神色有点儿不耐烦。</p><p>按理说在省医院男科医生中，年轻一代里，他是最拔尖儿的。高材生毕业，又是引进人才中的佼佼者，不至于为了割包皮这么丁点儿大手术犯愁吧？</p><p>这你就有所不知。</p><p>他这哪是愁手术？他呀，烦家里催婚的事儿呢！其实，说催婚都是轻的……实际，跟逼婚没什么两样。</p><p>就在昨晚，突然接到家里两位“上级”的通知，他被指派一个“重要任务”——周末和订婚对象以及对方父母吃饭！</p><p>订婚对象？</p><p>几时的事？</p><p>顾魏乍一听到整个人都懵了。</p><p>顾母气定神闲，稳如泰山，三言两语就解释完毕：娃娃亲，从小就定了的，咱两家是世交，门当户对！</p><p>什么门当户对？这是封建残余！</p><p>顾魏这拳头是攥了又攥，骨头都快捏断，却因着打小受到的教育，从不敢跟母亲大小声。银牙咬碎、欲言又止，最终，只能是隐忍不发。</p><p>所以，咱们高傲的小顾医生，相当于就这么强行被“许配”给了一个素未谋面的陌生人，十足草率，没得商量。</p><p>你说他能不烦？</p><p>顾医生心事重重地把手术服套在中衣外头，慢条斯理地戴好无菌手套，走了进去。</p><p>护士已经做好准备工作，病人手术部位初步消完毒，正光溜着下身，乖巧平躺着等他。</p><p>顾魏推了推鼻梁上的银边眼镜，查看病例时顺带瞟了下病人的脸，目光一顿，忍不住留意了下。<br/>好帅的男孩儿。</p><p>五官俊秀干净，鼻梁尤其挺拔，留清爽的短发，范儿特正，气质也不是一般沉稳。</p><p>见了面，凝着眉，视死如归地盯着天花板，不像普通人那样问东问西，显得特安静。</p><p>挺有意思，像是个当兵的？</p><p>顾魏放下病例，起了些许兴味。趁着二次消毒的机会接着审视帅哥的“另一头”。</p><p>怎么说，以他专业的眼光来看，这根小兄弟无论从尺寸、形状、色泽来说，都相当完美，堪称我国优秀男青年的典范。即便走出国门，也是颇有中国特色，不至于在国际上丢脸的那种。甚至——可以登进教科书，作为经典案例介绍，向世人揭示一根健康合格的小兄弟到底应该是什么模样。</p><p>边想边莞尔，脑中天马行空的同时，手上的消毒工作也宣告完毕。接下来是麻醉，顾魏打起精神，找准了位置注射麻药。</p><p>这个过程其实最疼，好多人会忍不住乱动，通常需要有人在旁边帮忙按着。</p><p>可这位病人——躺着就躺着，打针就打针，雷打不动，丝毫不见挣扎反应。顾魏暗想真奇了，还从没见过这么能忍的。要不是小臂接触，能感觉到他肌肉的紧缩，顾魏差点就要以为这是个假人。</p><p>打完麻药，他反复帮小兄弟揉捏身体，那手感沉甸甸的，实打实很有分量，顾魏又忍不住犯起职业病，心底悄悄赞叹一番。表面上呢，一本正经地询问病人感觉，尽职尽责地确认麻醉是否起效。</p><p>帅哥脖子到耳根一带涨成粉色，紧抿着唇，忍耐着望向他，原本就澄澈的眼眸湿润得像泡进一汪清泉。</p><p>“没……没感觉……”</p><p>“是吗？”顾魏挑了挑眉看他，语气轻飘飘：“别逞强哦。”</p><p>手术过程很顺利，只是比平常用时稍久了些。原因在于顾医生私心给漂亮小兄弟的脑袋精心修了边边，强迫症似的尽力追求完美。</p><p>缝完线，粉粉嫩嫩的龟头完全露了出来，晶莹剔透，变成圆圆润润招人喜欢的可爱模样。顾魏细细欣赏一番，对自己的手艺感到满意，自豪地想，这以后谁用也会夸，真是根好鸡巴！</p><p>手术结束，帅哥安安静静听完医嘱，向他索要联系方式：“要是有什么事，之后方便联系您吗？”</p><p>职业素养在，顾魏不作他想，递上名片：“当然。”</p><p>自始至终，帅哥都显得礼貌有教养。人走后，顾魏低头凝视病例上那个普通的名字——陈宇，悄然在心底留下了好印象。</p><p>下班回家，顾魏在楼道里被人拦住。</p><p>一个穿着帅气打扮时髦的年轻男孩儿野蛮地把他推到墙上，撞出咚的一声闷响。把顾魏单薄后背的蝴蝶骨猛的一下撞得生疼。</p><p>他揉着肩膀嘶嘶出气，好一会儿才缓过气来，抬眸，埋怨地朝那人剜去一眼。</p><p>谢天谢地，他年轻气盛、冷酷又拽、爱玩失踪的小男朋友，时隔一周终于又出现了。</p><p>季向空伸着胳膊撑着他身后的墙，身体强势地压过来，骤然扳起他的下巴尖，拽比地沉声问道：“想我没？”</p><p>这人年纪小，不服输，喜欢掌控一切的感觉，总是抖s一般永远寻求强权地位。</p><p>在这一点上，年长成熟的顾魏一向很给面子。</p><p>“想啊，没有你都吃不下饭了，说，你去哪里啦？”顾魏亲昵地摸摸他的下颌骨，小臂搭上对方宽阔的肩膀，很快又自然地沿着脖子勾了上去。</p><p>低声说着话，顾魏垂下眼帘，纤细的睫毛伴随眼球细微而变幻莫测的转动，在楼道昏暗的灯光下投映着颤抖的诡丽阴翳。</p><p>季向空盯得专注，手掌下意识习惯性地摸上他的腰肢，揉捏着腰间软肉往里深入，丝毫不客气。</p><p>“闭关训练，下周比赛。”十分简短的回答。</p><p>季向空二十出头，玩电竞的，好像还是挺出名的职业选手。顾魏对游戏方面不是很感兴趣，了解不多，只知道他的个人直播间每次进去都是爆满的，狂热粉丝比比皆是。</p><p>也因此，两个人一直保持秘密恋爱。顾魏相当于体验了一把跟小明星搞地下恋的感觉。</p><p>当然，他心里有数。这段关系不论从年纪、职业、性格哪方面看来，都不靠谱，随时有一拍两散的风险。所以他悠着来，有精力的时候应付一下，把小朋友哄哄开心，自己也开心，两全其美。没精力呢，自然也有过故意对小朋友视而不见的时候。</p><p>然而，不知道是不是顾大医生平日里伪装的太好，形象太完美，季向空似乎并没有察觉到这一点。</p><p>顾魏光裸着身体，跪趴着，两只胳膊被皮绳紧缚住，软肉都勒得溢出来，捆了个结结实实。</p><p>季向空轻轻除走他起雾的眼镜，露出镜片下，潮红湿热，失去焦距，眯成狭长的形状的双眼。<br/>啪！</p><p>凶狠的一巴掌落在了顾魏肉感丰腴的蜜桃臀上，在颤巍巍晃荡的臀肉表面留下一个鲜红的印子。</p><p>刺痛夹杂快感涌上来，泪水不受控制地溢出。顾医生羞耻地大张着嘴，急喘着通身涌上血色，如同濒死的艳丽观赏鱼。急剧分泌的丰沛唾液溢满唇舌间的缝隙，很快流淌下来，滴落在洁白的床单上，留下又一滩暧昧的水渍。</p><p>季向空两只宽大有力的手掌分别按在顾魏窄瘦嶙峋的胯骨两侧，忽然腰臀用力，猛然往前重重一顶。</p><p>顾魏惨叫一声，随即哭得凄厉。</p><p>“不要！不要！啊……”声音被接连不断的规律凿击撞得破碎溃乱，逐渐演化出成楚楚可怜的音色。</p><p>他跪伏着，身体在激烈性爱中失去力气慢慢往前滑。季向空拽着他的胳膊凶悍地把他拉回来，继续大力地肏。</p><p>顾魏嗓子哭哑了，挣扎着边逃边扭肩逃开：“别、嗯……”</p><p>慌忙翻了个身，刚想歇口气，季向空又扑上来，抓起他的脚踝往上一提，不断翕合的殷红花穴便完全暴露了出来。</p><p>顾魏双手被反捆住，没法反抗，只好眼睁睁看着那根剑拔弩张形态可怖的充血巨物又再次插进了自己肿胀发红的穴口，直至完全没入……<br/>这架势，活像要把一个星期的份全肏回来。</p><p>顾魏倒吸一口冷气，浑身一抖，惊吓中清醒过来。懵了懵，原来是同事在叫他。</p><p>“那小少爷又来了。”</p><p>大脑还没完全从午睡中清醒，顾魏愣了好一会儿，才明白过来，同事说的是谁。</p><p>说起这个翟至味，年纪比季向空更小，却更难缠。</p><p>上个月，顾魏看诊，遇到这位小爷，说是跟人起冲突，小兄弟被狠踹了一脚，来检查检查有没有问题。</p><p>一进门，小爷就干干脆脆脱了裤子，大大咧咧岔开双腿，对他颐指气使。</p><p>“来吧，快给我看了，赶紧开药。”</p><p>顾魏就没见过这么拽的小子，上下打量他一眼。</p><p>翟至味“啧”了一声，瞪他：“怎么？还愣着干什么？小爷我有的是钱！麻溜的！”</p><p>顾魏不动声色，逮着他小兄弟抓了一把，随意一扯，装作严肃检查的样子。</p><p>待到刚才还神气得不得了的人，痛得再也发不出声音来，只能小心翼翼地来回嘬气后，才冷冷垂眸，瞧了一眼：“嗯，神经应该都没问题，软组织挫伤。给你开点布洛芬，回去冰敷一下，注意休息，尽量少走动，一个星期左右就会恢复。”</p><p>来看男科，还敢这么耍横，简直不知天高地厚。顾魏面无表情地给他开完药，下了逐客令。</p><p>翟至味缓过神来，气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，不可思议地怒瞪他：“医生！你是故意的！”</p><p>顾魏按下按键，下一位患者进来了，奇怪地瞧着还光着屁股杵那儿的翟至味。</p><p>翟小爷面子挂不住，赶紧穿起裤子，咬牙切齿地指着顾魏：“你等着！我投诉你！”</p><p>顾魏不为所动，看也不看他一眼。心想无所谓，您请便。</p><p>翟小爷气势汹汹地出去了，叉着腰在公示板上摇头晃脑地找顾魏的个人信息，看到了他的照片和简介。</p><p>嚯，名牌大学毕业的，主治医生，这么年轻？</p><p>再仔细瞧瞧这照片，清秀斯文，跟周围环绕的秃头大叔、肥腻大叔比起来简直鹤立鸡群啊！</p><p>翟小爷瞧着瞧着，摸了摸下巴，露出抹坏笑。</p><p>就这么莫名其妙的，把人给惦记上了。</p><p>顾魏也没想到，怎么会有人被抓一下小鸡鸡，就对人家一见钟情的？</p><p>纯属神经病。</p><p>翟至味倚靠着自己的豪车，后备箱敞着。一车的红玫瑰铺天盖地，十足夸张。</p><p>路人以为谁求婚呢，都被这阵仗吸引过来。而他呢，闲适仰望着顾医生所在的楼层，看见顾魏站在窗边望了一眼，转身就走，便笃定他是下楼来了，笑得一脸得意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*all顾<br/>*男科医生顾魏x小片儿警陈sir/拽比电竞大神季向空/傲娇少爷翟至味</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博：泰泰乐鸡金<br/>不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾魏打门诊楼出来，步伐稍急。</p><p>眼见对方快速靠近，翟至味这才慢悠悠扭过头，气定神闲地从后座里拎出一束手捧玫瑰，窃笑着低头闻了闻。</p><p>还有四五步的距离，顾魏放缓脚步停在那里，手揣兜，微微眯起眼睛，表情不是十分和善，语气短促，也显得不那么耐烦：“你有事吗？”</p><p>三天两头莫名其妙地来找，每次阵仗又那么大，搞得全医院人尽皆知的。围观群众管你是不是被人骚扰了，一律给你打上“攀上个富家公子”这种标签。搞得顾魏满肚子怨气，郁闷至极，他也是要名声的好吧？</p><p>所以说，近段儿时间他老爱上火，下巴冒痘痘也不是没有原因的，你看，烦心事一桩接着一桩。<br/>顾魏不过来，翟至味抬脚两步，眨眼就跨到他跟前。</p><p>顾魏被这唐突的逼近诧异到，腰身往后倾斜，暗自咬了咬牙，瞪他。</p><p>翟至味长一张娃娃脸，五官不差，只不过可爱多过帅气。因为养尊处优，身形体态优良，气质也是轻松压倒一大片。边耍坏边冲人笑的时候，你有再大的气，对着他，都生不起来。再加上有钱，人又大方，泡妞方面可以说是无往不利。</p><p>不过，一旦被老天爷宠坏了，这人呐就容易得寸进尺。</p><p>顾魏往后退，翟至味顺势就欺身上去。顾魏感到私人领域受侵犯，失去往日冷静从容的风范，直接而又粗鲁地把他往外一推。</p><p>没想到翟小爷反应更快，捉住他两个手腕，就把人强行往怀里带。两人一下子近距离面对面，呼吸都撞作一团，气流紊乱四散。</p><p>四目相对，翟至味直勾勾的目光锋芒锐利，里面十分直白地写着兴味盎然与志在必得。顾魏瞅他，像个完蛋玩意儿。</p><p>楼上围观的同事们吹起口哨。</p><p>顾魏怒从心起，积压的愤怒爆发，举起巴掌飞快甩他脸上。打得翟小爷眼冒金星，满脸震惊。</p><p>翟至味不可思议地瞪大了眼珠子，委屈地捂脸：“你干嘛打人啊？”</p><p>顾魏清清嗓子，装模做样地低头整理衣领：“不好意思，我条件反射。”</p><p>翟小爷盯了他一会儿，委屈巴巴地边揉脸颊包包肉，边弯腰捡起掉在地上的玫瑰，吹了吹沾染上的灰尘，又拂了拂，捧着献给他。</p><p>“亏小爷我还特意买礼物给你，你就是这么对我？”</p><p>顾魏瞟了那捧玫瑰花一眼，皱眉，果断嫌弃地推开：“我不要。”</p><p>翟至味撅起嘴，不高兴地问：“为什么？”</p><p>还为什么，顾魏忍不住心浮气躁：“不是都告诉过你，我有男朋友了吗？”</p><p>翟至味眨眨眼睛：“那又怎么了？”</p><p>怎么了？顾魏上下瞅他一眼：“所以你以后别来找我了。”</p><p>“那怎么行，我的小弟弟还要麻烦顾医生多多照顾呐！”翟至味语气可真诚了，说完强行把花塞进他的怀里，一伸手，引着顾魏的视线往后备箱满铺的玫瑰花海转移：“这些都我给顾医生您送的谢礼，谢谢您上次把我的小弟弟治好，没别的意思。对了，我还给您做了面锦旗……”</p><p>顾魏看着他兴致勃勃地拉开车门，在里头不知道忙活什么，不一会儿，拿出一面小卷轴来，打开一看，丝绒锦旗锦旗上两排大字：顾手回春，救我弟命。</p><p>什么玩意儿，不堪入目。</p><p>顾魏扔下玫瑰，扭头就走。</p><p>翟小爷见他真生气了，忙笑着追上去，拽住他飞扬的衣摆。</p><p>“哎哎，别走哎呀，说真的，给我个机会嘛。”</p><p>顾魏跟他好话歹话说尽，不想再理会，扯了衣服继续往前走。</p><p>翟至味死皮赖脸，又撵上去，这次，直接抓住了顾魏的手：“你哪有男朋友？这么久了我怎么一次都没见过，顾医生你骗人，医德大大的有问题。”</p><p>哟呵，还挺会上升，道德绑架都来了？</p><p>顾魏回头，盯了他一眼。</p><p>翟至味讨好地笑起来，有一丢丢傻气，逮着他的手晃了晃：“顾医生……就给我个机会嘛……吃顿饭，就吃顿饭，我以后再也不烦你了。”</p><p>顾魏转眼珠，想了一会儿，看向他：“你保证。”</p><p>“嗯嗯！保证保证！”翟至味知道有戏，开心一跃，急吼吼便把顾魏往自己的跑车上推。</p><p>刚好也是午休时间，顾魏看了看手表，叮嘱道：“给你一个小时。”</p><p>上了车，翟至味一边拉长着声音装乖：“嗯嗯……好……”一边亲热无比地倾身过来，殷勤地帮他系上安全带。</p><p>中午人流量大，车子从医院正门开出去，缓缓往左朝商业街方向转弯。顾魏低头看表，没发现外头也有人在看他。</p><p>街对面，季向空拽了拽肩上的背包，眼睁睁盯着那辆跑车载着他的人扬长而去。沉寂片刻，他冷哼一声，转身走了。兴冲冲排队好半天才买到的两杯饮料也被毫不留情地扔进了街边的垃圾桶。</p><p>商业广场六楼有家新开的港式茶餐厅不错，这头两个人落座，翟至味把菜单递过去。顾魏兴致不高，让他随便点，前菜来了，也不客气，边等边吃，很赶时间的模样。</p><p>翟至味舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住地盯着他不停嚼食物的嘴发呆。</p><p>顾魏嘴唇偏薄，平日里面无表情，看上去气质偏冷。此时嘴里塞满食物，腮帮子小仓鼠一样鼓鼓的，又因为心无杂念，眼神略呆滞。显得充满生活气，格外可爱，疏离感也骤然减轻。</p><p>翟至味手腕撑着下巴，目光好奇地歪头盯他，好像不用吃饭，这样光看他吃就能满足。</p><p>顾魏也没什么不自在，当他空气。潦草吃了会儿，菜刚上一半，他撂了筷子：“走了，以后别再找我了啊！”说着，端起手边的柠檬水快速灌了一口，就要起身离开。</p><p>翟至味还没反应过来，表情惊讶，不满地跟着起身。</p><p>这也太快了，太敷衍了吧？</p><p>刚抓住他的手腕想说什么，恰巧顾魏手机震动，翟小爷看他接起电话，又只能忍回去。</p><p>没想到顾魏“嗯嗯嗯”地应完，挂了电话匆忙转身逃了：“有急事，再见！”</p><p>还没结账，翟至味追到半路被服务员拦下来，就这么被撂下了，气急败坏地原地跺脚。</p><p>顾魏半夜睡得迷迷糊糊，接到个电话。嘴里含糊不清地应了声，梦呓似的。</p><p>那头，语气有些迟疑：“顾医生，昨天都还好好的，今天……那个……咳咳，肿了。”</p><p>那人语气认真严肃，顾魏听了，一时半会儿还反应不过来：“什么肿了？“</p><p>“龟头……”</p><p>顾魏沉默了一会儿，拿开手机看了看时间，半夜两点。</p><p>又把手机重新贴到耳边，口齿清晰了些，问：“很痛吗？消炎药吃了吗？”</p><p>“嗯吃了……痛倒不是很痛，就是涨得难受，怕……”</p><p>顾魏想了想，轻声叹气：“是不是勃起了？”</p><p>其实这也正常，特别是年轻人。</p><p>“嗯……昨天也是……医生，怎么办？”电话那头，语气忧愁沉重。</p><p>顾魏安慰：“没事，掐一掐，或者冰敷，能缓解一点。你明天过来一趟吧，给你开点药。”</p><p>那头乖乖听话：“嗯，好的，我明天请假过来。”</p><p>第二天，陈宇穿着身警服出现的时候，顾魏愣了一愣，看了看病例：“陈宇？”</p><p>“嗯。”陈宇慢慢坐下，老实应道。</p><p>“你是警察？”顾魏有些惊讶。</p><p>“嗯……是的，”陈宇有些不好意思地挠挠头：“我就在这边的街道派出所……请了会儿假出来，就……没换衣服。”</p><p>“哦，没事、没事。”顾魏态度一变，肃然起敬，客气地作手势请他进隔间检查。</p><p>陈宇一脱裤子，充血涨红的粉色小弟弟就硬挺挺地弹了出来，在空中晃悠两下。再加上龟头肿得厉害，整个尺寸看上去格外吓人。</p><p>陈宇显得有些尴尬：“不好意思啊……我也不知道怎么回事，它老是这样。”</p><p>顾魏摇头：“没事，是正常的……不过，你有伴侣吗？”</p><p>陈宇望着他，迷茫地摇摇头。</p><p>顾魏接着问:“性生活？”</p><p>陈宇脸红了红，垂下脑袋，摇头。</p><p>他生得白净，脸一红，皮肤变得粉粉的，一副生涩害羞的模样。</p><p>“那就好。”</p><p>听了顾魏这话，他忽然抬起头，望着顾魏发呆。</p><p>“我是说最近一个月都不要有性刺激比较好，否则伤口裂开感染发炎可不是闹着玩的……”也不知怕他误会什么，顾魏赶紧解释。检查完，他又贴心补充:“自己平时也不要看色情的东西，要远离性刺激，知道吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我没看……”陈宇小声回答，乖得跟小学生一样。</p><p>顾魏瞟下去一眼，这小子性能力应该挺强，平常也容易勃起，只是做了手术更容易受刺激了。看看年纪，才23，多半还没谈过恋爱，怪不得……</p><p>顾魏给他开了点药，叮嘱他多喝水注意休息。陈宇很听话地点头，言听计从的模样。</p><p>顾魏忽然想到:“工作很辛苦？得执勤吧？要不你请段儿假，多休息才能好得快。”</p><p>“没事的，顾医生。谢谢关心。”陈宇冲他微笑，想了想，从衣兜里掏出个桃子。</p><p>“这个给您吃，别嫌弃……”</p><p>“啊？嗯……你？”顾魏堂皇了下，客气道:“你吃吧……”</p><p>陈宇咧嘴，严肃的脸上难得出现几分稚气:“我妈妈中午送过来的，我都发给同事了，也给您一个。”</p><p>“啊，那、那好吧……”顾魏起身送他出去。</p><p>回头，又大又粉的水蜜桃就那么静静躺在他办公桌上。</p><p>他拿起来端详，桃子上还沾着个小小的金色标签“x区特供”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*all顾<br/>*男科医生顾魏x小片儿警陈sir/拽比电竞大神季向空/傲娇少爷翟至味</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博：泰泰乐鸡金<br/>不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾魏被母亲领进了一家中餐厅豪包。</p><p>古典韵味的精致装潢首先映入眼帘，逡巡一圈，他很快将视线转移至沙发上坐着的一对中年夫妇。</p><p>他面带微笑，礼貌地打招呼：“叔叔阿姨好，我是顾魏。”</p><p>心里膈应、氛围不适是一回事，场面上的表现又是另一回事。</p><p>本就风度翩翩，气质儒雅。又是一身潇逸洒落的正装，顾魏这模样十足招长辈喜欢。阿姨喜笑颜开地拉着他，询问家长里短。看得出，对方也是高级知识分子，虽然话语随性，但言谈举止间的大方气场却令人倍感舒适。</p><p>“你小时候，我还抱过你嘞，不记得了吧？”阿姨越说越高兴：“一转眼都成了大帅哥喽！”</p><p>顾魏颔首浅笑，轻轻摇头。</p><p>“真好、长得真俊啊！是吧？”阿姨赞叹着，忽然一扭头，才终于想起被自己冷落在一旁的老公，用胳膊肘杵了杵，示意对方接话。</p><p>叔叔似乎不太爱笑，眉头总是锁着，看上去给人过分严肃的感觉。不过老婆的面子是一定要给的，他点了点头，认真看了一回顾魏，评价道：“一表人才，不错。”</p><p>阿姨不甚满意地瞥自己老公一眼，觉得他一板一眼的，不亲切，会吓到人家。一回过头来，便双倍热情地招呼顾魏：“吃水果吗？渴不渴，想喝点什么？”</p><p>顾魏忙摆手说不用，顾母也说不用太照顾他，都是一家人。</p><p>都是一家人，哎哟喂，这话听得阿姨喜上眉梢。</p><p>“我们小宇呀，就需和你们顾魏这样成熟懂事的孩子待一块儿……哦对了，我打电话催催他，怎么单位请个假还磨磨蹭蹭的……”阿姨皱着眉掏出手机。</p><p>叔叔在一边阻止道：“国家单位，是能随随便便请假的吗？你再等等，耐点心……”</p><p>阿姨瞪他一眼：“什么随随便便？这可是我们小宇的终身大事！你不帮忙打招呼就算了……一点不心疼孩子！”</p><p>叔叔冤枉地一摊手，正要说什么，一直安静坐着的顾魏忽然表示：“不急，不急……”</p><p>是的，不急，一出大戏才正要开始。</p><p>包间门被叩响，众人都以为是服务员，没在意。</p><p>却忽然进来个穿着体面的公子哥。</p><p>顾母奇怪地瞅了这人一眼，疑惑起身。</p><p>公子哥闲庭信步，款款而来，不顾众人探寻的目光，微笑着停在了顾魏面前。</p><p>顾魏抬头，看他一眼，目光波澜不惊。</p><p>公子哥这才将视线移开，看向顾母：“伯母您好，我是翟至味。您儿子的男朋友。”</p><p>此话一出，都愣住了。</p><p>叔叔阿姨瞪大了眼，没出声，都盯着顾母。</p><p>这人谁呀？</p><p>顾母瞪翟至味，同时也抓紧了儿子的手。顾魏被母亲使了重劲儿，抓得手疼，却只微微皱眉，没表现出来。</p><p>“这里不欢迎你，请你立刻出去！”</p><p>顾母是个很好面子也很要强的人，有客人在，虽然不会当场发飙，但也绝对没有好脸色。</p><p>翟至味没有丝毫退却的意思，旁若无人地牵过顾魏的手，单膝跪在他脚下，望向一旁的顾母，仍微笑：“您还是尊重一下他的意思吧，毕竟婚姻不是儿戏，他不喜欢，谁也逼迫不了，您说对吗？”</p><p>顾母一甩头看向儿子，怒意横生。</p><p>顾魏仍旧那样，目光冷淡地盯着前方。他一向不喜欢与母亲正面冲突，即便到这一步了，也还是选择沉默以对，冷处理。</p><p>其实一开始没想过让翟至味帮忙。但，不想被安排结婚，又不能拿季向空说事——毕竟俩人之前说好关系保密，你没跟人家商量肯定不能往外说；再来，季向空年纪又小，要是贸然跟他提家里催婚介绍对象这事儿，感觉上，好像就是在变相向人家逼婚一样，不妥。</p><p>所以，没有办法的办法，把这小阎王喊上了。</p><p>就那么巧，当时顾魏正冥思苦想，翟至味恰好上门来讨债，一进门，气势汹汹叉起腰。</p><p>“不行！怎么想都觉得还是欠我一顿饭！上次赖皮啊顾医生！”</p><p>顾魏瞥他一眼，没精打采地垂下脑袋。话也不说，一副心事重重的样子。下班十分钟了，却连收拾桌子的心思都没有。</p><p>翟至味是谁？聪明过人、七窍玲珑心好吧！逼问之下，仅凭顾魏三言两语就分析出重要信息：家里催婚，急需解救！</p><p>于是他拍案而起，这还不简单！我来帮你！</p><p>说得好好的是假扮男友，但，他翟小爷岂能掉份儿到这个程度？他那心思——这可是个大好机会哇！错过这村没这店，就算是假的，小爷我也铁定给你搞成真的！</p><p>顾魏虽有疑虑，但当时情形，母亲半小时来三个电话催得急，他来不及考虑太多，只想着把事情搞黄再说，就答应了。</p><p>这不就上了翟小爷的当了。</p><p>局面僵持，说实话，随便站个外人，都能感觉到那空气紧张得没法呼吸。</p><p>翟至味却还游刃有余，面带微笑。这在他看来，压根算不得什么大场面。</p><p>“这……”还是那位阿姨忍不住开口了，打圆场：“是不是有什么误会呀？”</p><p>翟至味一副人畜无害的模样，甜甜地回：“没有误会呀。”手上却霸道地拉过顾魏，拽他过来，不由分说地捧过他的脸颊，朝柔软的唇瓣吻了上去。</p><p>阿姨被这生猛的画面吓得差点尖叫，幸好即使捂住了嘴。</p><p>旁观的，顾母气愤地弹了起来，叔叔淡定地别过头去避嫌。</p><p>顾魏圆睁着眼睛，心下一惊，表情惊恐，慌忙将人推开。可，亲都亲了，对方得逞地舔舔嘴唇，朝他笑得狡猾。</p><p>这回，顾医生可真是失算了，翟小爷啊不是那么好控制的！</p><p>趁热打铁，翟至味懒得再磨叽，拉上还发懵的顾魏就往外走，一点不给其他人面子。</p><p>无巧不成书，偏偏这时候，姗姗来迟的，今天的另一位主角在门口迎面撞上他俩。</p><p>顾魏把那人撞了个满怀，习惯性地连声抱歉，一抬头，愣住了。</p><p>“陈宇？”</p><p>陈宇换了身便装，干净的蓝色衬衫，模样清爽。正蹙眉，无辜地看着他：“顾医生，你要去哪里？”</p><p>“你？这……你？”顾魏结巴了片刻，不停来回扭头，看看叔叔阿姨，又看看他，混乱了：“你难道是我的订婚对象？”</p><p>陈宇盯着他被翟至味牵着的手，嘴巴微微扁下去，缓缓点了点头。</p><p>“这么说，”顾魏吃了一惊：“你都知道？那怎么还……”</p><p>陈宇轻轻拉住他另一边袖口，心虚道：“我就想去看看你……没挂到你的号，他们说可以安排你的手术……我稀里糊涂就签字了。”</p><p>嗯？</p><p>这可真够稀里糊涂的。</p><p>顾魏满脑袋问号，什么傻孩子这是……</p><p>“你们，这是要去哪？”陈宇又切回话题。</p><p>翟至味上下瞅他一眼，宣誓主权一般揽过顾魏的肩膀，望向他满脸不屑：“你管得着吗？谁啊你，小毛头！”</p><p>这位爷也是搞笑，实际他年纪才是最小的，说人家小毛头。</p><p>翟小爷要带人走，陈宇拉住顾魏的衣袖不让。</p><p>顾魏一直觉得他待人还蛮温和谦卑，没想到这次，陈宇表现出强势一面，面色不善地盯着翟至味：“你不能带他走，他要跟我结婚的。”</p><p>“小宇！”阿姨红着眼睛，冲出来拦下儿子，摇头，意思让他不要插手了。</p><p>“妈妈……”陈宇委屈地看她一眼。</p><p>阿姨爱子心切，忙摸摸儿子的脑袋，遗憾道：“算了吧，人家……”</p><p>翟至味无感地瞥他们娘俩一眼，自顾自带顾魏离开。陈宇手中抓着的袖角就这么滑了出去……</p><p>人走远了，他还一直望着那个方向。</p><p>妈妈在旁边劝他，他一动不动，也不说话，就那么望着，他妈妈心疼，急得要哭。站在一旁的顾母也尬尴得不知如何是好。</p><p>那两人走到了大厅，顾魏一把推开翟至味，不解气，还暗暗踩了他一脚。</p><p>翟至味吃痛，弯下腰去，捂着脚嘶嘶吸气……不用说，他当然知道顾魏是在为刚刚那个吻生气。</p><p>顾魏自顾自往前疾行，想甩开翟至味。确实，他现在一方面气翟至味，另一方面，心里还有些五味杂陈的……总觉得好像哪里对不起陈宇……本来他对陈宇的印象一直很好，可没想到他竟然和自己有娃娃亲……刚才那样，又扫了他们一家人的面子，再回想陈宇刚才看他那个眼神……顾魏心情乱糟糟的。</p><p>翟至味揉了会儿脚，眼睛盯着顾魏的背影，起身想追上去。没想到，有个人影冲在了他前面。</p><p>“顾医生！”</p><p>顾魏被人拽住手腕，一回头，小跑过来的陈宇脸蛋红彤彤的，喘着气着急地看着他。</p><p>顾魏眨了眨眼睛，有些心虚地偏过头去。</p><p>“怎么回事你得跟我说说吧？是不是我来迟了你生气了？”陈宇歪过脑袋，去寻找他的目光。</p><p>“不是……”顾魏现在就是后悔，非常后悔。早知道那人是陈宇，他肯定不会采取这么激进的方式。</p><p>“顾医生……”陈宇垂下头，忍不住又抬眼看了看他，小声问：“你不是讨厌我吧？”</p><p>“没有啊、没有！”顾魏摇摇头，急于否认。</p><p>陈宇这才缓缓抬头，盯着顾魏，脸颊又比刚刚红了几分。两人离得很近，他抿了抿嘴，攥紧拳头，居然猛地凑上来，吻了下顾魏的脸颊。</p><p>顾魏吃了一惊，对方还没退开，他已完全失了方寸，心烦意乱，慌得手不知往哪里摆。</p><p>却就在此时，又是意外横生。</p><p>顾魏感觉面前的人被一把推出去，眼睁睁看着没防备的陈宇踉跄两下摔在地上。</p><p>紧接着一道人影匆匆从他面前经过，顾魏看向怒气冲冲的那人，慌忙抬手过去阻止。</p><p>“哎……空空，别……”</p><p>陈宇刚勉强站起来，就被季向空提脚一膝盖踹在裤裆上。</p><p>顾魏见了，惊叫一声，母子护崽一样火速冲过去，忙把陈宇挡在身后，一扭头，紧张地面对季向空：“你别动他！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*all顾<br/>*男科医生顾魏x小片儿警陈sir/拽比电竞大神季向空/傲娇少爷翟至味</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博：泰泰乐鸡金<br/>不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>季向空本就在气头上，见顾魏居然还护着这兔崽子，登时整个人都炸了。</p><p>“闪开！”</p><p>微弓着背，高举着拳头，他凶得跟个恶鬼一样。</p><p>那顾魏哪还敢让？更加要把陈宇护住了好吧。</p><p>而且，你说他踹哪儿不好？偏这么缺德，踹人小弟弟——</p><p>陈宇那小弟弟是能随便踹的吗？那可是顾医生亲自缝过针的，精心杰作！你两下给他踹坏了——合着顾魏这前前后后的，不就白忙活一场？</p><p>当然，也不是这么冷血的人。</p><p>不单纯是怕自己的手艺遭到破坏，顾魏也顺带心疼陈宇这傻孩子……你说人刚做完手术，那儿伤口还没愈合，碰一碰都够呛，你还结结实实踹一脚……这得多疼啊。</p><p>“冷静点好不好！”顾魏埋怨地斥季向空一声，侧身回头，急忙关心正捂着下身，面色发白的陈宇：“你没事吧？”</p><p>陈宇抿着嘴不做声，明显看着眼眶湿润，却只盯着他，头，艰难摇了摇。</p><p>不疼？可能吗？瞧这满头虚汗冒的。</p><p>“他是谁？！”季向空气急败坏，攥着拳头朝顾魏大吼。</p><p>他是……顾魏张了张嘴，又慢慢闭上了，眼珠晃悠，眼睛眨了眨，忽然轻描淡写道：“欸，你怎么在这儿啊？”</p><p>不知怎么说，干脆就转移话题，倒是会打太极。</p><p>季向空纵使怒火滔天，经这么一遭，活像一拳打在棉花上，戾气蹿散，又毫无办法。</p><p>“你不会……跟踪我吧？”顾魏诧异地捂了捂嘴，在看到季向空躲闪的目光、气结语塞的神态后，更是得寸进尺地咋呼起来：“你干嘛跟踪我呀！”</p><p>他还理直气壮！</p><p>季向空被他怄得快吐血！</p><p>这也难怪，在他面前的顾魏平日一向表现温顺，很容易让人误以为贤良淑德、逆来顺受。</p><p>结果呢，你端架子，人家好像压根儿没把你当回事儿。</p><p>什么地下恋，什么若即若离，玩什么欲擒故纵？可笑不可笑，更像是一厢情愿，单方面深陷其中。</p><p>幻象破灭，逐渐清醒过来，季向空才迟钝地意识到长久以来的自大愚蠢。</p><p>他收回拳头，冷笑一声。</p><p>“这又是哪位啊顾医生？”翟至味看热闹不嫌事儿大，兴冲冲跑来，目光好奇地放肆打量季向空：“怎么还戴个口罩，大明星嘛？”</p><p>他不认识季向空，可季向空眯眼打量他，却越看越眼熟。</p><p>这不是……上次在医院门口开车载走顾魏的那个小瘪三吗？</p><p>没错……是他。确认无误，季向空重新攥起拳头。</p><p>好啊，你爹我正心烦气躁呢，你这瘪三还主动撞枪口上。当谁是动物园的猴子吗，菜市场挑菜吗，看屁啊看？上赶着挨揍是吧？！</p><p>陈宇有顾魏护着，揍不了。那这个节骨眼上，横竖看不顺眼的翟至味不就正好给他当了出气筒？</p><p>没有任何预兆，空空大神一记重拳，干劲利落地招呼过去，狠狠打在翟小爷面门上！</p><p>翟至味鼻梁骨差点被当场打折！猛然弯腰，捂鼻痛呼……</p><p>顾魏没看清过程，一抬头，不知他们俩又是怎么打起来了，莫名其妙的。但瞧瞧地上坐着的陈宇，想着还是他的伤势要紧，便先扶他起来。</p><p>“走，去厕所我帮你看看。”</p><p>很快的，缓过神来的翟至味火冒三丈，二话不说，暴跳如雷地冲上去还以颜色。</p><p>翟季二人缠斗的画面背景中，顾魏搀扶着陈宇离开，身影渐行渐远。</p><p>拉陈宇进了厕所隔间，顾魏关上门，很平常地吩咐：“把裤子脱了。”</p><p>陈宇疑惑地看着他。</p><p>顾魏“啧”一声，淡然道：“快点儿呀，我好给你看看。”</p><p>“可、可是……”陈宇犹豫不决。这儿可跟医院诊疗室不一样，厕所隔间这么狭小，两个人又离得如此之近，连弯腰的空间都没有。顾魏忽然叫他脱裤子……这恐怕不太好。</p><p>见他一直磨磨蹭蹭，顾魏无语，干脆自己上手。</p><p>“哎……”陈宇象征性地伸了伸手阻拦，被他一把甩开。解皮带、拉拉链、扒裤子，顾魏一气呵成。</p><p>陈宇咬着下唇，两只手固执地虚掩下身，眼睛紧张地不停眨动，耳朵烧得绯红。</p><p>顾魏上手，捉着小脑袋察看。陈宇本来无精打采耷拉着的小弟弟这下精神起来，被他专注的视线盯得得逐渐充血，这下可好，上下两头一起红。</p><p>只顾认真察检查，顾魏还浑然不觉：“幸好伤口没裂开……我这样捏，疼不疼？”</p><p>他用食指和大拇指按捏两下，轻声问。半天没听到回答，疑惑地一仰头，顶光洒在那双清澈的眼眸上，反射冷调碎光。眼珠便如同通透的玻璃球般，漂亮得勾魂摄魄。</p><p>陈宇凝视那双眼睛，周围空气仿佛逐渐凝固。那里被他柔情地捉在手指间，离两片无辜微张的唇瓣那么近，以至于上面细微的血管都能清晰感受到他羽毛般柔软的呼吸。</p><p>顿时浑身燥热，气息乱作一团。他仓促推开顾魏，将通红的脸撇向一边。</p><p>顾魏发觉奇怪，追问：“痛？”</p><p>他不问还好，一问，陈宇被这听起来柔情似水的一声当真撩得胀疼，却立马咬牙忍住，不敢出声。</p><p>这样奇怪的举动，倒令顾魏更加好奇。</p><p>他皱眉，疑惑陈宇一向很乖，怎么这次却一声不吭，一点都不配合。直到松开手，亲眼见到小弟弟居然在没人扶的情况下自己站了起来，硬挺挺地他眼前晃悠，才赫然明白过来。尴尬地咳嗽一声，起身，匆匆丢下一句：“我在外面等你。”就跟被狗撵似的闪了人。</p><p>再次走出餐厅，大门口已经围起来里三层外三层。顾魏预感不妙，快步挤进人群中，定睛一看，那两人居然还在打架！</p><p>围观人群有不少在拿手机拍照录像，顾魏顺着他们镜头的方向焦急地看了看季向空，翟小爷疯起来跟条野狗一样，不仅口罩给他扯掉了，脸上还抓出三条触目惊心的血痕来。</p><p>“住手！”他看不下去了，冲上去先搂住还要往翟至味跟前冲的季向空，一扭头，瞪向身后的人。</p><p>翟至味堪堪收住正要冲出的拳头，悻然地吐了吐舌头。</p><p>顾魏高声骂他：“你打他干什么？你有病啊！”</p><p>翟至味不服气：“他先打我的！”</p><p>顾魏横他一眼。</p><p>季向空被他搂在怀里，顾魏捂着他受伤的脸，悄声在他耳畔提醒：“赶紧走，有人拍照。”</p><p>万一被传到网上，有人认出来，国内知名职业电竞选手街头寻衅滋事，那可就完了。</p><p>他担心这么多，季向空却不领情，推开他，用带恨意的目光瞪过去。</p><p>动静太大，饭店下来一路巡逻保安。人群退开一个缺口，领头的保安看了看这情况，掏出手机似乎是想报警，顾魏赶紧过去拦下。</p><p>“没事儿……不用报警，都是认识的，喝多的了，我马上带他们回去。”</p><p>这头好不容易劝下了人，人群见没戏看，也都散开了。那头，顾魏一转身，哪还有季向空的影子？</p><p>翟至味舔着嘴角的伤口，吸着气小心翼翼按揉。人靠上来，望着失神的顾魏奇怪地问：“刚才那小子谁啊？挺野的啊，身手不错。虽然，比小爷我还是差了那么点……”</p><p>顾魏真想转身再给他一拳。</p><p>“那是我男朋友！你打他干嘛？”</p><p>“啊？”翟至味傻眼了：“什么？你真有男朋友啊？我还以为你编的……”</p><p>顾魏没好气地扭头看他一眼：“你以后别来找我了！讨厌！”</p><p>翟至味原地愣了愣，慌忙追上去，讨好地圈住他的胳膊：“顾医生……我错了，我错了还不行嘛！你别生气，是是是，我的错我的错，你男朋友就是我大哥，我去给他道歉行不？别不理我啊……哎、哎……”</p><p>顾魏顿住脚步，一把甩掉他的手：“你烦不烦？你到底想干嘛？”</p><p>翟至味原想干笑，却不慎扯到嘴角伤口，嘶地一声，只得捂着嘴角作出一副委屈哭相。</p><p>“我都被打成这样儿了，你可不能就这么翻脸不认人。”</p><p>顾魏最招架不住人家向他卖惨。他性情冷淡不错，偏偏骨子里又藏着点悲天悯人的东西。有时候想太多容易把什么都归咎到自己身上，莫名产生负疚情绪。</p><p>翟至味要是敢发脾气，好，顾魏保证当场跟他绝交，老死不相往来。可他却偏偏选择示弱，不得不说，把顾魏的脾气还是拿捏得挺准。</p><p>顾魏瞧了瞧他的脸，想到他是因为过来帮忙才卷进事情里的，不由得蹙眉迟疑，问：“很痛吗？</p><p>“痛！你刚才没看到他打我那狠……他想要我的命吧？搞不懂，我哪里招他惹他了……”翟至味说着说着，还故意把脸往顾魏跟前凑，指着自己脸上的伤，得瑟道：“你看看、你看看，我为了你，被他打得这么惨！”</p><p>的确，顾魏看见他脸上肿了好几处。不过季向空也没好多少，脸上还不是被他抓那几道口子。</p><p>顾魏叹了口气，有点埋怨地推他一把：“你也不知道躲，逞什么强呀……”</p><p>翟至味神色放松，又嬉笑起来，捉着他的手撒娇：“他那么暴力，你可千万别跟他在一起了吧，赶紧分了分了，这种人以后会家暴的！”</p><p>“胡说什么呢！”顾魏一把掐住他脸上的痛处。</p><p>翟至味疼得龇牙歪嘴，笑不出来了。</p><p>顾魏不由得又叹了口气，出神地望着远方，嘴里说着丧气话：“这下好了，他肯定误会了，先是看到我和陈宇，然后又是你……我有一百张嘴都跟他说不清，分了也好。”</p><p>翟至味一听，当即眉飞色舞：“分了？分分分！赶紧的！”</p><p>顾魏没好气地瞪他一眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*all顾<br/>*男科医生顾魏x小片儿警陈sir/拽比电竞大神季向空/傲娇少爷翟至味</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博：泰泰乐鸡金<br/>不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾魏头一次去季向空宿舍，被拦在楼下。</p><p>街边聚集着一群悉悉簌簌、交头接耳的年轻女生，举着相机或手机不停对着楼上拍着什么。</p><p>他站在人群中间抬头一看。上面都窗帘紧闭，奇怪，这能拍到什么？</p><p>季向空仍然不接电话，之前的消息也没回。顾魏盯着手机屏幕犯起难，看了看旁边的女生们，忽然灵机一动，转身用大门做背景拍下一张照片。</p><p>正当他打开朋友圈编辑文字内容的时候，女生们围上来，好奇地看着他：“欸，小哥哥你是男粉啊？你是哪家啊呀？”</p><p>顾魏不说话，眼珠转了转，一边用表情敷衍着她们，一边快速打了一行字，把动态发了出去。</p><p>女生们呈围攻之势，对着他七嘴八舌。</p><p>“欸，是不是我们凌凌呀？”</p><p>“说什么呢，肯定是我们空空呀！这还用得着问吗？”</p><p>“当然啦，我们空空最帅啦！你说是不是？”</p><p>顾魏朝激动的女生们点点头，礼貌微笑。</p><p>“再说了，我们季帅的技术那也是最好的，是不是？”</p><p>技术嘛……顾魏低头认真想了想，不由自主地又点点头，的确是无可挑剔的好，就是有时候太猛了，完全没有节制，这就让人有点受不了。</p><p>而且，小孩儿心性。也不知道他在想什么，兴趣来去都是一阵风。不需要你的时候，你连他人影也找不着。跟他谈恋爱吧，完全就是冰火两重天。</p><p>正当顾魏陷入沉思之时，人群突然爆发一阵尖叫。</p><p>顾魏没来得及转身，被人粗暴一拽，眼前一花，转眼间，已经被拉进了楼里。</p><p>季向空穿着件休闲t恤，发丝有些凌乱，一副刚从床上爬起来的随意模样。看见他，紧抿着唇表情严肃，语气不善：“你来干什么？”</p><p>顾魏瞧了瞧他脸上两处抓伤，忧心道：“这疼不疼啊？”</p><p>手还没伸过去，被他厌恶地避开了。</p><p>完了，惹男朋友不开心了怎么办？</p><p>顾魏抿唇，无辜地看着他：“你在生气啊？”</p><p>季向空翻了个白眼，仿佛无声反问：你说呢？</p><p>“别气啦……”顾魏捧过他的脸颊，凑上去吻了吻。</p><p>季向空慌忙推开他，紧张地四下张望，确定没人看见。才收回目光，拽着顾魏快步往自己宿舍间走。</p><p>关上门，在房间一隅的单人沙发上瘫坐下来。季向空翘着二郎腿，两只胳膊高抬着搁在靠背上，轻蔑瞥视伫立在屋中的顾魏，大爷似地扬起下巴。</p><p>“谁让你过来的？”</p><p>以往，顾魏从未主动来找他，考虑到不能打扰他的生活，两人要么在外头，要么在顾魏家里见面。头一次来，对方却好像完全不欢迎。</p><p>顾魏想，下次还是不来了。哦，再说，这次要是哄不好，有没有下次还另说呢。</p><p>“我来看看你的伤怎么样了，”顾魏走上前，非常自然地伸手，轻碰了下他脸颊的伤：“有没有上药？你不是还有比赛吗，到时候直播……”形象多不好啊，会被公司骂吧？</p><p>季向空毫不客气地打开他的手背，哼了一声，将头扭向一边。</p><p>顾魏没在意，在他脚边蹲下，手掌顺势落在了他的大腿上。</p><p>季向空眼珠动了动，最终还是没转过来。</p><p>顾魏的手掌缓缓地在他的大腿上移动，温柔地拍了拍，安抚道：“打架不好嘛，你当时打的那个是警察，我不阻止，万一给你安个袭警的罪名……”</p><p>“那臭小子是谁？跟你什么关系？”不说还好，一说起这个，季向空立马又炸毛，暴躁地揪起顾魏的衣领，咬着后槽牙问。</p><p>顾魏只好实话实说：“是我父母安排的……对象。”</p><p>季向空瞪了瞪眼睛，没说话，手上松开了。</p><p>顾魏放软语气，抓着他的手接着说：“所以呀……不好跟你说是不是？我也没想结婚，这才叫了个朋友来帮忙挡一下……对了，你怎么又跟他打起来了？”</p><p>季向空好面子，还不肯说那天看到顾魏上别人车的事，心里却又感到有些不痛快，蛮不讲理道：“看他不顺眼！怎么，你们有什么秘密不能跟我说？他是什么东西？” </p><p>顾魏哭笑不得，掰过他的脸，揉了揉伤处：“疼不疼？”</p><p>“嘶……”季向空咬了咬牙，把那只纤细的手腕握在掌心，这才用余光瞥见顾魏的手背隐隐发红，明显是被他刚刚那一下打的，于是，顿时觉得过意不去，语气明显缓和了些。</p><p>“没事，喷过药了……起来。”</p><p>顾魏还蹲在地上，季向空拉他的胳膊，见他膝盖一动状似要起身，便放松了警惕。</p><p>却没想，一眨眼，脖子就被双胳膊缠上来。</p><p>顾魏跟没骨头的蛇精似的，揽着他的脖子，软绵绵一屁股坐他腿上，两条腿蜷曲着，刚好陷在沙发两侧的空隙里。</p><p>西裤收紧，短了一截，脆弱得仿佛可以徒手折断的脚踝露了出来。</p><p>小小的沙发里，两具身体摩擦着紧密接触，几乎是同一时间，咱们空哥被这只骚得不知道是什么东西的生物撩得起了反应。</p><p>夸张，巴甫洛夫的狗知道吗？季向空觉得自己的小弟弟就像那训练有素的狗狗一样，现在只要一接触他，闻到他，就条件反射地响应指令。不受控制的地充血，起立。</p><p>简直一点出息都没有。</p><p>“干什么？”面上还是一本正经，季向空冷眼瞥他。</p><p>顾魏坐稳了，得意地笑了笑，摸着季向空弧度漂亮的下颌骨，嘴凑在他耳边呵气：“跟你道歉啊，看不出来吗？”</p><p>季向空厌烦地往另一边退开，顾魏追上去，唇抵着他的耳朵哄：“以后都跟你说，好不好？”</p><p>黏糊糊的唇，清凉的吻，密密落在他的耳根。季向空不由得倒吸口冷气。</p><p>那两片调皮的软体小动物又轻快跃进着，经由他的脸颊、唇角、下巴，一路亲到喉结……</p><p>那里被吮吸的时候，浑身的小汗毛都忍不住竖起，季向空沉声低喘，猛地搂紧了顾魏薄如纸的腰身，把他抱起反转过来压在身下，狠狠吻了上去。</p><p>“唔……”顾魏紧攀住他的肩膀，慌忙往上挪了挪快要从沙发上滑下去的屁股。</p><p>季向空却反抓着他的脚踝往上提，害顾魏更稳不住身体，只好用腿紧紧夹住他的腰。</p><p>“去床上……”顾魏颤着嗓子小声在他耳边嚅嗫。</p><p>季向空轻扯嘴角，坏心眼道：“就在这儿，你不是找肏吗，满足你。”</p><p>顾魏被他扒了裤子，死死按在沙发上。</p><p>季向空将两根手指伸进他嘴里，命令道：“舔。”</p><p>顾魏眯着眼睛，眼神迷离地含着他的手指舔湿。</p><p>顾医生上面的水和下面的水一样多，季向空把手指拔出来，透明的涎液一丝丝滑落下来。他吻住顾魏的嘴，舌头搅动着顾魏湿热的口腔，裹着唾液的手指也伸向他下面的嘴，在穴口处打圈按摩，按压着慢慢插了进去。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>顾魏熨帖的西裤被褪到大腿，皱巴巴堆叠在一起，小腿往下，裤腿鞋袜却还是严谨整洁、一丝不苟。</p><p>季向空的手指熟练地在他的体内抽插，大拇指在会阴处有技巧地按压，很快，顾魏的小穴便软榻着发出湿腻腻的水声，亲密地裹缠着不断侵犯进去的手指。</p><p>季向空速度越来越快，顾魏受不了地哼叫着抓住他的手，下巴搁在他肩头，小声叫停：“不要了、不要了……好了……进来……”</p><p>季向空穿着方便的松紧带休闲裤，一听这话，一把拉下裤头，掏出硬挺蹭了上去。</p><p>顾魏搂着季向空的脖子，忍耐着浑身颤抖。硕大的龟头破开穴口，在体液的润滑下慢慢推了进来，顾魏感觉小穴一下子被撑得满满的，赶紧拍了拍季向空：“停……停一下。”</p><p>“怎么了？”季向空侧头，看他额头冒汗，于是帮他撩了撩额头边的湿发。</p><p>“慢点，你慢点……”顾魏咬了咬嘴唇，脸颊憋得病态娇红。</p><p>季向空一口亲在他脸颊上，手从下摆伸进他的衬衫里，捏着顾魏的乳头揉搓，又低头，隔着衣服含了含。</p><p>顾魏开始发出绵软的嗔叫，骨盆不安分地挪来挪去，身体藤蔓一样迂回伸展。季向空趁机又往里顶了顶，终于插到最里面。</p><p>“呜……”顾魏呜咽一声推开，舌头还落在外面，嘴角淌着口水。</p><p>季向空往外拔出一点，又一下顶进去。顾魏被撞得支离破碎，脖子歪扭着，有气无力地闷哼一声。</p><p>季向空咬他的下唇，故作凶狠：“叫老公。”</p><p>顾魏迷迷糊糊睁眼，不知所以地瞥着他。</p><p>季向空挺动胯骨，慢慢抽送起来，威胁道：“快点，叫。”</p><p>顾魏哼唧着叫得甜腻凄惨：“老……老公……”</p><p>季向空低头亲他一口，加快速度，又命令：“再叫。”</p><p>顾魏搞不懂，他这忽然怎么了，但是为了挨肏的时候他能温柔点，于是乖乖又叫一遍。<br/>季向空在上面卖力耸动，顾魏却渐渐没了力气，腿根发软，夹也夹不稳。季向空抓着他的小腿，用力往自己腰上揽，一边不断地往里深凿。</p><p>顾魏受不了抓了抓旁边的窗帘，帘子哗啦一下滑过来，外头的光线透进，他这才惊觉不对，恍然想起下面埋伏着那么多摄像头，赶忙用脚去够，想把窗帘拉严实。</p><p>可却被季向空一下子顶到了敏感点，腰身一颤，痉挛着软瘫在了沙发上……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*all顾<br/>*男科医生顾魏x小片儿警陈sir/拽比电竞大神季向空/傲娇少爷翟至味</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博：泰泰乐鸡金<br/>不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾魏筋疲力尽，喘着气推了推季向空，提醒道：“拉窗帘……”</p><p>季向空正忙呢，扭头一看，帘子就打开二十公分那么点，能看到什么？于是没放在心上，敷衍道：“不碍事。”</p><p>顾魏被他黏黏糊糊亲得一点喘气儿的空隙都没有，边躲闪边笑得无奈：“你是狗狗呀……”</p><p>嘴上嫌弃，顾魏还是捧起他的脸，重重亲了一口在嘴唇上。季向空皮肤薄，唇色也浅，婴儿粉的唇瓣一下子就被亲得肿起来。</p><p>闹够了，他随即正色，命令道：“拉窗帘。”</p><p>季向空一别嘴，不情不愿从他身上爬起来。裤子也不拽，敷衍地跨步过去，呼啦一下把窗帘拉上，又赶紧闪身回来。</p><p>顾魏确定自己听到了楼下一阵躁动尖叫声。</p><p>紧接着季向空就冲过来把他往大床上一拽，火急火燎地扑上来。顾魏哭笑不得，扯着裤子往上提，季向空不让，两双手就这么僵持着。</p><p>“你让我歇会儿行吗……”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“你刚才射我里面了。”顾魏不满。</p><p>季向空满不在乎，强行压上去，抓着他的双腿往自己腰上架：“待会儿一起清理。”</p><p>又是折腾老半天，顾医生实在累得动弹不得，瘫在床上闭目养神；季向空却神清气爽，甚至在床边做起俯卧撑。</p><p>年轻人就是体力好啊。顾魏揉着腰，悄悄心疼自己。</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>他懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，季向空趴在床边，盯着他的眼睛问：“你有没有对那小子动心？”</p><p>“嗯？”顾魏一下没了瞌睡，当下盯着他故作困惑。实际上已经反应过来，说的就是陈宇。</p><p>季向空眉头一拧，脸色难看。泄愤一样掐起他的脸颊肉，语气不善：“怎么，喜欢上他了？”</p><p>顾魏白他一眼，撇过头去浑不在意似地咕哝：“胡说。”</p><p>季向空绷着张脸，维持着姿势不说话。</p><p>顾魏感受到背后强烈的视线，预感他又快生气了，又赶紧起身解释：“那是我的病人！谁让你当时你踹人家要害，万一踹出个好歹来……”</p><p>“什么病人？他老二不行？”季向空一下抓住重点。</p><p>顾魏一愣，悄悄眨了眨眼睛，反应过来立马顺着他的话往下说：“嗯嗯……对对，他阳。痿。x功能障碍。”</p><p>“哼哼。”季向空神色缓和，这才起身坐到床边，搂着他的腰冷冷讥笑：“一看那小子就不行！”</p><p>顾魏刚松了口气，暗自吐舌，却听季向空继续盘问。</p><p>“那个小瘪三呢？你叫来演戏的那个，他跟你又是什么关系？”</p><p>顾魏皱眉：“他？没什么关系，不太熟。”</p><p>季向空还不满意，还要追问。顾魏一把推开他，轻声埋怨：“你烦不烦呀……我走了。”说着就起身，开始整理衣服。</p><p>扣子还没完全扣上，一双大手贼心不死地从背后伸进他衬衫里，绕到他胸前放肆揉捏。顾魏一边扣扣子，一边翻白眼：“好啦……”</p><p>一扭头，季向空要吻上来，顾魏躲了躲。</p><p>“别闹，我真的要走了。”</p><p>季向空有些不舍，却仍然酷酷点头：“周五记得来看我比赛。”</p><p>顾魏扭扭脖子，不置可否。去了，两个人也就只能远远望那么一眼，没空温存，没意思。况且，还不知道到时候医院忙不忙。</p><p>季向空没得到回答，威胁似地发出一声：“嗯？”</p><p>顾魏立即拿出他的招牌笑容：“嗯嗯，我肯定为你加油啊，空空好棒，你最棒……”说完，主动凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊。</p><p>这话说得模棱两可，“为你加油”，也没说一定去现场。反正，把话题转移就行。</p><p>哄好了人，顾魏心情原本是颇为畅快。</p><p>谁想回家洗了个澡，随手一翻微博，却吓得表情瞬间凝固。</p><p>“季向空拳打赞助商被禁赛”？这是什么鬼热搜？</p><p>再看看标题旁那个橙红小字——“沸”，简直触目惊心。</p><p>神色凝重地点开，果然——怕什么来什么。昨天打架的视频被人拍下来传到了网上，画面中，季向空被扯掉口罩，挂了彩，正跟翟至味两人打得不可开交。</p><p>再仔细看文字内容，顾魏吓一跳。</p><p>那个翟至味，竟然是LZ集团的小公子！</p><p>LZ集团，就是那个旗下产业涵盖影视、教育、科技、旅游等多个产业的世界五百强？不是 开玩笑吧？</p><p>而且，好死不死，他们偏偏还是季向空战队的赞助商！</p><p>快速浏览完，顾魏直奔评论区。一瞧前排，全是因为战队遭受牵连而群情激愤的粉丝，评论骂得简直要多难听有多难听。不光骂，他们甚至还给他点蜡，给他p黑白照……</p><p>顾魏看得心疼死了！</p><p>底下但凡有理智粉为他说一句话的，全都连坐，被骂是季向空脑残粉，花痴恶臭饭圈女，不懂电竞。</p><p>真是岂有此理。</p><p>顾魏气冲冲退出微博，快速拨通一个号码。</p><p>那头嘟嘟几声，居然还打不通。</p><p>岂有此理！</p><p>再给季向空打电话，也接不通，占线。他心里一沉，想着恐怕那边同样乱成一团了。</p><p>怎么办，当务之急还是要解决问题。</p><p>顾魏拿上外套和车钥匙，火急火燎准备出门。</p><p>就在此时，刚才没通的那个号码居然打了回来。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>“喂你个头啊！季向空被禁赛怎么回事？”顾魏急火攻心，劈头盖脸就骂。</p><p>那头语气无辜：“你不会怀疑是我干的吧？”</p><p>顾魏语塞。可确实，不怀疑他怀疑谁？</p><p>“顾医生……你不能这么冤枉我吧？打架可是他起他头，视频也是路人发出来的。影响不好，公司让他退赛，这很正常。”</p><p>言下之意，不就是所有都是季向空自己的错，他活该？</p><p>顾魏刚看了网上那些评论，本就受了刺激，现在的心情就跟那母鸡护崽一样，听不得人家说季向空半句坏话。</p><p>“你少来！这事儿你要是不解决，我……”他咬咬牙，本想说“一刀两断”，转念一想，哪能这么说？暧昧死了。</p><p>“这可不好解决呀……我无能为力，不好意思。”</p><p>那头说着像要挂断电话。</p><p>“哎等等！”明知道对方在推拉，顾魏还是忍不住着急，喊住他，问：“你……在哪儿？我过去找你！”</p><p>顾魏被领到一处陈设豪华，气派如小宫殿般的地方，感叹着写字楼内部居然还能这么大刀阔斧地装修。往里走一些，他远远看见了正瘫坐在在奢华老板桌后头，二郎腿翘在桌面上晃悠的翟至味。</p><p>翟至味是来找他爸要钱的，这会儿百无聊赖坐他爸办公室里，等着那边散会呢。见顾魏来了，也没起身，敷衍地挥手打了个招呼：“来啦。”</p><p>顾魏来的路上情绪缓和了些，走上前，语气相当平静：“我不管事情是不是你做的，你有办法摆平，对不对？”</p><p>翟至味起身，悠闲地从果盘里捻了颗晶莹剔透的青提扔进嘴里，不慌不忙嚼着，一副吊儿郎当的欠打样儿。</p><p>“不一定……”</p><p>顾魏挑高一边眉毛，手撑在桌面上，俯身不客气地盯着他，语气中透着丝丝威胁的味道：“不能？”</p><p>翟至味其实就喜欢看他这幅盛气凌人，有点儿骄矜自傲的模样。总想着有朝一日，把他欺负哭，那感觉一定很爽。就凭顾魏身上那股锋利感和韧劲儿，一定不肯服输，即便哭了，也要犟着脾气用红红的眼睛恐吓瞪人。谁知道长满尖刺的外衣下，全是脆弱不堪的柔软弱点……想想都令人按捺不住。</p><p>想着想着，翟至味莞尔：“我去求我爸，是有牺牲的。你也得有。”</p><p>这句有弦外之音的话，打断了顾魏脑海中有关如何弄死翟至味的一百种想象。他直起身，静静盯着翟至味，等着听下文。</p><p>“你跟季向空分手，我考虑考虑。”</p><p>翟至味维持微笑，顾魏也同样回以笑容，并且缓缓绕过桌子，靠近他。</p><p>翟小爷没有得意太久，下巴被顾魏猛地扳了过去。一扭头，诱人的呼吸瞬间贴近，一双嘴唇擦过他的鼻尖往下，和他若即若离。</p><p>顾魏朝他吹了口气，由于靠得极近，声音变得低磁入耳，分外暧昧：“你说怎么办就怎么办……”</p><p>翟至味当下就沉不住气，血压越噌噌噌往上升，心脏怦怦怦止不住狂跳，简直想立刻把他压在办公桌上“办”。</p><p>要了命了，顾魏一边笑，手还一边伸下去，悄然落在他大腿靠内的位置。</p><p>翟至味绷了绷身体，兴奋得冷汗都冒出来，各种绮丽幻像在放烟花一样在脑子里通通炸一遍。</p><p>顾魏冲他说着话，语调却在悄然变冷：“你、做、梦。”</p><p>然而此时，翟至味的注意力已经不在他的话语上，因为顾魏的手还在往他的大腿里滑动……</p><p>他心猿意马，直到对方五指蜷起，毫不犹豫地暴露犯罪企图，往他腿间用力一抓——</p><p>“啊！唔……”</p><p>翟至味还没完全叫出来，就被强行捂住了嘴。</p><p>“还敢得意吗？”</p><p>翟至味盯着顾魏那张笑里藏刀的脸，吓得直摇头。</p><p>开玩笑，命根子在他手里攥着呐！</p><p>翟至味原以为示个弱就结了，没想到顾魏的另一只手也伸下去，娴熟地两下解开了他的裤子。</p><p>他慌张地掰开捂在嘴上的手，看了看门口方向，压低嗓子惊恐道：“你要干什么？”</p><p>为防止翟至味反抗，顾魏长腿一跨坐到他腿上，把他卡在自己和椅子中间，随后从容不迫地掏出手机，微笑道：“给你也拍点东西啊，你不是觉得季向空被拍活该吗，我把视频传到网上去，让你也出出名好不好？”</p><p>顾魏先是把摄像头对准了他的脸，然后镜头下移……</p><p>没想到翟小爷很快镇定下来：“行，也不是不能拍，我们俩一起不是更好？你慢慢拍，拍好了小爷我亲自给你传P站上去。”</p><p>顾魏再次将镜头对准翟至味那张无所畏惧的脸，目光嫌弃：“你要不要脸？”</p><p>原本打算恐吓一下，没想到翟至味的脸皮厚到这种程度，看来恐吓也不管用。</p><p>闹到这里，场面索然无味。顾魏把录像关了，一挪屁股想起身，却被翟至味按住了腰，只得低头奇怪地看向他。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>翟小爷仰头，一龇牙，望着顾魏笑得越发无耻。把已经露出来的小弟弟塞顾魏屁股下面，隔着裤子往上一顶，沉声道。</p><p>“干你。”</p><p>顾魏无语地一翻眼皮，刚想骂人，却听到门口有动静。心下一惊，赶紧手忙脚乱地把翟至味的小弟弟塞回去，两下给他穿好裤子，拉上拉链。</p><p>扣子还没扣上，他一抬眼，瞥见翟至味居然有恃无恐地闲坐着看他笑话，一生气，也不管了，撂下手上的东西起身就走。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>